In the end
by moonlight3333
Summary: Something is wrong with Alvin and Theodore but there will not tell Simon or anyone what is up AxT don't like don't Read cartoon vision
1. Chapter 1

In the end

Chapter one

The chipmunks are now 11 year's old

Alvin simon and Eleanor are wearing they normal outfits

Alvin and Simon walked in the the house from school Alvin looks around and stops the chipmunk in green has disappeared again but then again Theodore has not worn green in months and it's been months after the werewolf little brother happening. Alvin looks down than he feels a hand on his arm he looks up at Simon the blue chipmunk still has the bondage on his right eye from when they followed Theodore the doctor say the Simon will be blind in that eye for the rest of His life. Alvin walk in with Simon "Alvin can you please eat something you haven't eaten for the past day" Alvin looks up at Simon then runs up to the toilet up status Simon run after him and is met with the sound of Alvin throwing up again "Alvin are you ok" Simon is now rubbing Alvin back as he is throwing up.

The doorbell rings throughout the house the boys was now watching TV Alvin went to get up but the sound of the door opening hit Alvin's ears"hi there Eleanor sorry but Theodore is not in" " its OK Simon I will wait for him is your eye still hurting ?" "No not really then is Jennette coming over" "don't know but soon" Simon steps aside to let in Eleanor her and Simon walk in to the kitchen "so is Alvin in or is he still fallen over Brittany again ow shit I didn't see you there Alvin so are you feeling any better at least it won't be a red scar" Alvin walk in a throw's himself and Land's on a chair "hey but three claw marks on your left side of your face kind of makes you look less handsome!" " I can't see the difference" " haha very funny simon" "Alvin you do know your brother is blind in his right eye right" "try saying that with a straight face Eleanor" "nice sarcasm there Alvin hey Eleanor Alvin isn't eating again" "yes I am I had a chocolate cake" "yesterday before bed" "will you stop that Simon you landed me in shit with Eleanor" "don't you know it Alvin muhahahaha" Alvin stand up and try to run up stairs "Simon grab that little red shit and put him in THE CHAIR please" " NO NOT THE CHAIR" " ah what a shame you're that hungry that even I can outrun you" "LET ME GO!" "PUT THE MIDGET DOWN"


	2. Chapter 2

In the end chapter two

Alvin, Simon and Eleanor turn to the doorway to find Theodore standing in the doorway with a mega piss of look on his face "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" before anyone could even blink an eye they heard Theodore storming off and the table with the house phone in the hallway being thrown at the wall all three of them stead at the door for about five minutes "Theodore wait for me ... Theodore I have never known him to be like that" Eleanor is now at the kitchen door look up at the upstairs "what up with Theodore" Alvin and Simon walk out into the hall with Eleanor "hi there jennette did you see that" "yes I did Simon what happened when we was on tour" "we don't know what has happened to him but we know that he cry before he goes to sleep. Can you help me clean this up o Alvin can you go and talk to him" Alvin turn and looks Simon in his one good eye with a terrified look in his eyes "Alvin Theodore probably hit puberty hopefully that or something really happen" Alvin is now look at Simon with a mocking look" you REALLY think it is puberty Simon what either way you owe me one" Simon give Alvin a look but Alvin is halfway upstairs "you owe me my right eye ALVIN"

"Theodore are you there ... hello ... are you alive in there" the door snaps open and Alvin see something he wish he hadn't "my god Theodore are you trying to blind me and scar me forever" Theodore look at Alvin in disbelief "HAhahaha you still haven't started yet HAhaha my god Alvin you're the same color as your top" Alvin backs up trying not but failing not to look at Theodore naked body. Theodore walk out of his room towel in hand and walk past Alvin "see something you like Alvin" Theodore was now behind Alvin grinding on Alvin ass this a boner "what the f*** Theodore let go of me" Theodore than grabs Alvin "your are still quite small Alvin 3 and a half inch you like this don't you" "what's happening up there Theodore I will call Dave" Theodore then ties the towel around his himself and kiss Alvin on the cheek "come and join me in the bathroom" Alvin is left blushing and horny "what is wrong with you" Theodore turn and look at Alvin "if you want to know the follow me" Alvin look down he did owe Simon the least he could do is find out what is wrong with Theodore

Down stairs they had finish cleaning the mess two hours a go it is now six o'clock Eleanor is in the kitchen banking cookie, Simon and jeanette are in the living room doing maths homework " so Simon what actually happened to yours and Alvin face?" Simon turn so he could see Jeanette's face with a depressed look on his face "well you see Dave and us then camping and Theodore went to the toilet we didn't know where he went none of us knew where he was. so Dave goes to find him" Simon start to shake recording what had happened two weeks ago "are you OK Simon" Jeanette has her hand on his arm stroking it "sorry about that. Me and Alvin went out to the wood scared are self half to death I thought I had imagined the noise but a bear or something that it came out of no where and attack us.


End file.
